A Digitallace Smutshot
by DreamingInColour
Summary: A fic for my dear friend Digitallace as a demonstration of my gratitude for her filthy, filthy mind. This is a tribute and a guided tour to the smutty world of Digitallace's Drarry gay sex with a little bit of Snape thrown in just for good measure.


Hello Digitallace fans. This is my version of a sequel to Counting Digitallace's Clifhangers. This is a tribute and a guided tour to the smutty work of Lex's Drarry gay sex.

I hereby warn you that this smutshot contains SPOILERS to Digitallace's work and *gasp* TEASERS to work she hasn't even posted yet. That's right I have the inside goss - *coughandifyouwantmoreofDigitallace'ssecretsIwillbetakingbribesattheendofthechapterbutdon'ttellLexcough* - oh man, sorry about that I had to clear my throat there. Anyway, so yeah, if you don't know who Digitallace is - shame on you - or you don't want to be exposed to privileged information then go read one of my other pieces of literary genius, or Lex's I suppose she's like okay, maybe, I dunno, I still haven't decided...

This is a fanfic of a fanfic writer. Enjoy.

Oh and just so you know Lex has read this and approved the content, I haven't revealled anything she didn't want you to know.

So Alexis darling, this is for you because I wouldn't write it for anyone else. Much love xo

* * *

A Digitallace Smutshot

* * *

The room was dimly lit; darkness lurked in the corners, but a few iron candelabras held candles that cast a flickering orange light across the milky bare skin of a teenage boy who knelt before the thick cock of a nude older man. The man was more toned than I had expected, and, to tell you the truth, I hadn't seen him naked before and it was unnerving me. I wondered what Lex was planning with this encounter. I was worried about Harry, and, really, who wouldn't be with a dick like that shoved in his face.

"So, what do you think?" I heard someone chuckle from beside me.

I glanced over to see Alexis, the owner of the mind from which this scene had sprung, standing next to me looking like she was trying not to laugh at my worried expression.

"It's, um-" I paused as I looked back over to see Snape's thick shaft sliding in and out of Harry's mouth. I frowned as I wondered what Harry was thinking about all of this, and then I heard him groan and try to touch himself to appease some of the pleasure he was obviously feeling; a movement Snape didn't allow. I flushed and looked back to Lex whose cheeks were burning slightly, but who still had a wicked grin on her face. "It's, um-" I started to answer her again. It was then, however, that I noticed Snape floating a glass potions vial towards himself and his partner and in my curiosity about what he was doing I couldn't remember what I was about to say.

"Seriously, I have no idea where this came from," Lex told me, still trying to swallow her smile. "It just came out this way."

I didn't answer her, I was too mesmerized by the vial and what Snape intended to do with it. The longer I watched the clearer his intent became. "Surely he's not going to-?" I asked. "Holy shit." The vial slipped effortlessly inside Harry's arse and Snape used his wand to direct it rhythmically in and out of the obviously tight entrance.

"Don't judge me," Lex said, finally breaking my concentration and I couldn't help but laugh with her about the statement.

"Oh my God, Lex," I chuckled, "that is – rather disturbing, actually." I looked back towards the pornographic scene; it seemed I couldn't help myself. "I mean, Snape, he's… _big_."

Lex cackled at this and I could understand why, my eyes felt like they were as big as saucers, and I couldn't close them even if I'd wanted to – and I wasn't sure I did. "I know," she giggled next to me.

"And naked," I stated.

"Yeah, well, he sort of has to be for this," she replied, smiling, but still blushing.

"I know, it's just-" Snape had started rather forcefully thrusting into Harry's mouth now.

"Disturbing?" Lex finished for me.

"Exactly. Disturbing."

"I did warn you when you agreed to beta that Snape would be involved," she reminded me.

"I know," I replied a bit defensively. "I'm not complaining, I'm just-"

"Disturbed?"

"Exactly. Disturbed."

We both just stood and watched the scene for a few seconds until the silence became too much for me and I had to ask her about Harry's wellbeing. "Poor Harry," I sighed. "So is he really enjoying this?"

"In his own weird little Incubus way, yes he is. Just wait though," she said. "It gets better."

"Better than this?" I grinned. "Is that possible?"

"Absolutely," she answered, her eyes glinting wickedly. I nearly bounced with excitement, this was going to be good, I could tell.

I glanced back to the nude couple and waited for the next exciting thing to happen; it wasn't until I heard footsteps that I realized I should have been watching the door instead of Snape and Harry. Draco Malfoy strolled into the room practically salivating at the sight before him. "Oh yes, absolutely," I agreed wholeheartedly, this had just gotten _much_ better.

"Why Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to join us," Snape drawled, glancing up to Draco as though the boy had just walked into a Potions class a bit tardy, but the Professor's voice hitched at the end there betraying the effect Harry's mouth was having on him. Draco flicked his wand and locked and silenced the room. "I take it that means you wish to participate?" Snape asked.

Oh God yes, _please participate._ I looked over at Lex and I could see her critiquing her work as she watched. "It's actually really good," I told her. "Your smuttiest yet."

"Why thank you," she smiled and took a mock-curtsey. I refocused back on the scene before me. Harry and Draco were kissing now and Snape's cock was begging for Harry's attentions, he obviously was not yet finished. Harry pulled at Draco's clothes nearly ripping them in his eagerness to expose Draco's flawless pale skin. That boy was insatiable.

Snape was not to be left out though and reminded them of this with an impatient declaration that he was not to be ignored and the boys broke apart. Stupid Snape, always ruining the fun.

"It's not _too_ dirty is it?" Lex asked me as we watched Draco line himself up at Harry's entrance, the glass vial now removed.

"It's filthy," I said with a grin so she'd know I loved it anyway.

We stood there is silence watching Draco taking Harry's virginity, slowly at first before he picked up his pace, and then as Snape took care of Harry's arousal at Draco's instruction.

"I feel like I've seen something I shouldn't have seen," I admitted as we both watched Harry escape from the room like a rabbit.

"Good though?" Lex asked.

"Brilliant, as always," I assured her.

"Good," she nodded, pleased with her finished chapter. "Actually I just wrote something you might like, come on I'll show you."

I nodded, intrigued as I always was when I learned Lex had something new for me. "Tell me," I said, "when have you ever written anything I didn't like?"

"That scene just then with Snape?" she countered.

"Nah, I liked it, it was just-"

"Disturbing?"

"Exactly."

Lex beckoned me to follow her and she led me through to a door I hadn't seen in the darkness of the room. It blended in well with the rest of the stone wall. She took out a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked it before slipping inside and holding the door open for me to follow. I soon found myself in an opulent looking hotel room. It was the middle of the day, the sun was high in the sky and the room was flooded with light from the large window that looked out over London. It was a vast difference to where I had just been. Lex walked with a business like efficiency through the room and into the bedroom where I saw something I never, ever wanted to see.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. I could have gone my whole life without seeing that and I would have died happy. Draco Malfoy – a beautiful, older version of the stunning Draco I had just seen take Harry from behind – was thrusting himself deep within a freckled Ginny Weasley. "Now _that_ is disturbing. What are you doing to him!?"

Lex looked a little disturbed herself at the scene even though it had been she who had written it. "I know," she cringed. "I'll fix it I swear, its just Draco's strange way of getting close to Harry."

"By plowing Ginny?" I asked her incredulously.

"Yep, look, don't ask me, I don't know where he gets these weird ideas," she replied holding her hands up defensively.

"I'll just wait and see how that one plays out." I suggested.

"Probably best."

"Oh holy hell," I exclaimed as I saw Draco push Ginny's leg up and over in a way I thought only a ballerina could manage. "What is she doing? Can legs really bend that way, or is it just coz she's, you know, _fictional_?" I asked.

Lex let her head fall to her shoulder as though looking at it from the side might help her to understand what Ginny was doing. "I dunno," she replied eventually. "Let's just go shall we? This isn't what I wanted to show you anyway."

"Yeah, let's get out of here, it sounds like she's about to blow." Ginny's grunts and screams were getting louder and I didn't need to hear her finally reach her climax; by the sounds of it Draco knew his way around a woman as well as he knew his way around a man.

Lex nodded in agreement and we made our way to another concealed door, which Lex unlocked and guided me through. Once we were on the other side I noticed we were in a corridor of some kind. The floorboards under my feet told me we were not at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor; perhaps Grimmauld Place?

I heard two people arguing on the other side of a closed door and it sounded like our boys, but Lex ignored them instead moving on to another closed door. She pushed her way inside a pristine looking room, everything had a place and there was no room for dust or dirt in here.

"This I'm particularly proud of," she told me as she perched herself on the end of a slightly mussed bed. She picked up the laptop beside her and balanced it on her knee. Wondering what the hell she was doing now I sat beside her and she turned the screen so I could see. On the monitor I saw a movie playing and it sort of looked like a close up of someone's arse; wtf?

I frowned at Lex and as the shot panned out to reveal that it actually _was _a close up of someone's arse and she didn't even try to hold back her laugh at the expression on my face.

"Porn?" I questioned her. I knew there had to be some reason she was showing me this and so I looked again at the two men fucking each other. One blond, and one ebony haired man. Both were rather fit looking and if they weren't so tall and gangly I would have sworn it was Harry and Draco. "I don't get it."

"Draco's been getting himself worked up over these videos of people who are acting as him and Harry fucking each other," she explained. "This is his laptop. Come on."

She put the laptop down and we made our way back to the door I'd heard the two men yelling behind earlier. She opened the door and we both slipped inside, neither of the men reacted, although to be fair I think the house could have been falling down around their ears and neither of them would have cared, they were so wrapped up in each other.

Harry had a mouthful of Draco's cock and Draco was busy holding on to the bed sheets as though he might fall off if he let go. He was softly whispering Harry's name over and over again, before he grunted and gasped declaring that he was about to spill himself on to Harry's tongue.

"Very, very nice, Lexi," I complimented her. "Let's stay and watch this one, maybe it will erase the memory of a nude Ginny from my mind."

"Yes, let's," she laughed, but I noticed a shudder that suggested she too had unpleasant images lingering in her head.

Harry and Draco were watching the same movie Lex had shown me on Draco's laptop of the dark haired porn star thrusting into the blond's arse. "Is that what you want to do to me, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice thick with desire and the after effects of his orgasm. Harry nodded weakly as though he wasn't quite sure if he _should _want to do that to him. "You should know that I don't usually let anyone fuck me, but for you, Harry, for you I'll make an exception," Draco told him and Harry obviously took the words as encouragement because he rolled them both over and away from the computer so that he was straddling the blond.

"Is this weird?" I asked Lex, voicing a thought I'd had a few times since I'd started this tour with her.

"What?"

"This," I answered using my hands to try and indicate that I was talking about our current situation. "You and me watching Harry and Draco fucking."

"Please, if it wasn't for us they wouldn't even _be_ fucking, we deserve front row seats," she declared.

"Well, I suppose when you put it that way," I grinned and went back to watching the adorable smut before me as the two of them made love for the first time. I didn't last very long, the two were too worked up for that, but it was very intense to watch and when Harry suggested they make their own video I burst out laughing at the comment before I could stop myself.

"Dude, that is _brilliant!_" I declared still cackling with glee. "I so need a copy of that video."

"You just watched it live," Lex commented rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but if I have it on tape then I can watch it whenever I like," I told her. "Repeatedly."

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said sarcastically, giving me an equally sarcastic nod. "I'll get right on that."

I grinned broadly at her and rubbed my hands greedily imagining the video in my hands already. Apparently it wasn't that funny because Lex just shook her head at me shamefully and led me to another door to take me somewhere new. I stepped out of Harry's bedroom and the heady scent of sex and into a thick, dark forest where the trees grew close together and seemed to reach out to grab me.

"Where are we?" I asked a little nervously. I'm not scared, okay? But seriously forests in the world of magic aren't exactly the safest places; I mean how would you feel?

"Look over there," Lex instructed me pointing between two trees.

I took a few steps so I had a clear view and saw my two favourite fictional Brits; Harry was wearing a thick red cloak, but he had his hood pushed back so I could tell it was him, and Draco was in a similar cloak only green. "It's the boys," I turned back to tell Lex, although I don't know why I bothered, she was the one who pointed them out to me. I took another few steps towards them and that's when I noticed that Harry and Draco weren't alone. "Holy shit!" I screeched. "Run! It's Greyback!" I turned away from the werewolf to sprint for my life, when Lex grabbed me.

"Calm down, Genius," she laughed. "They can't see us, how do you think we have been able to watch the boys screwing unnoticed this whole time."

Okay. Fair point. Maybe I just thought we were, you know, super sneaky or something. "Right," I nodded, smoothing out my clothes and holding my head high as if it would help to keep my dignity. "I knew that." I turned back to Harry and Draco, and seeing Greyback stalking them the way he was still made me shiver with fear. "Are you going to kill them?" I asked her, doubting she would, but knowing she'd put them in quite a difficult situation; Greyback had Harry thoroughly occupied while Draco was slowly being surrounded by child wolves.

"Maybe," she shrugged, her eyes twinkling. "Do you think this might be a good spot for a cliffhanger?"

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Right here?"

I glanced back to where all the action was happening, but I noticed it wasn't exactly active anymore. "Yeah, just here," Lex replied casually, biting hard down on her devious grin. Evil, evil woman. Harry was frozen in place with his gaze locked intently on Greyback and Draco looked helplessly down at the child werewolves who could change his life with one nip or scratch.

"_Lex! _That's not fair!" I complained childishly. "I bow down to your Queenly genius with cliffhangers, but this is a _smutshot, _it's supposed to be about _sex!_ I've already paid tribute to your cliffy prowess!"

Lex laughed manically, clutching her sides and clearly delighting in her authoring powers. Luckily for me, _I'm _writing this story and so she gave in to my annoying whining. "Oh alright," she conceded – and rightly so. "There you go."

I watched in rapt attention as Harry sliced open Greyback's chest, grabbed Draco by the hand and ran like the hounds of hell were at their heels, which really wasn't so far from the truth.

"So where's the 'horray we survived' sex?" I asked Lex after I realized the two of them weren't coming back to put on a show for me any time soon.

"It comes later and it's more like 'horray we survived again' sex," she replied.

"Fast forward, please," I requested, teasing her with a childish, petulant tone.

"So demanding," she sighed with mock-exhaustion as though I'd been working her to the bone with my unreasonable requests; I mean a few fics here and there, that's not unreasonable, right?

"And needy," I added.

"Right, you're such a gem," she quipped.

"So are we going to fast forward to the sexy bits?" I asked seriously.

"Let's leave them to get there themselves, shall we?" she suggested. "I have something _much_ more fun."

Ohh, more fun? I practically yipped in approval. I love guided smut tours, especially Lex's smut, she does it so well. We walked through the forest a ways until we came to a small clearing with thick trees surrounding us, six of them with odd looking doors set into their trunks. They were the strangest doors, one had a Christmas Tree shaped door, another an Easter Egg, and another a Jack'O'Lantern; the door Lex chose was in the shape of a ship with billowing white sails.

As we stepped through the door I found myself standing on the deck of a ship, there were rough, scarred looking men working – scrubbing the floorboards, pulling on ropes, climbing up the masts, and counting out chests full of gold – perhaps if I just snuck a coin or two… But Lex took us down below and through another door. We ended up in an ornately decorated room that had long table littered with maps and, in the far corner, a large heavy bed with exquisite fabric adorning the canopy to create a rich, sensual and private environment for lovemaking. As we approached the bed I saw a ragged looked Harry tied to the headboard, and not looking entirely unhappy about it either. I glanced over to Lex and raised my eyebrow at her as if to tease her about her experimenting with bondage.

It was obvious Harry's clothes had been literally cut from him as Draco tickled Harry's flesh seductively with the blade of the dagger before descending on him with a hungry mouth. This pirate Draco was a kinky man, playing with ropes and knives, making Harry beg for him and then impaling himself on to the struggling man's cock. He really had the control thing going.

"You know, I don't think I realized just _how much _sex Harry and Draco are having," I commented, as the two sailors started arguing. "It's rather a lot isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Lex shrugged, not seeming too bothered by it. She looked pleased as she watched the two naked men moving against each other, admiring her work.

"They must have some serious stamina, that's all I'm saying," I replied as I too admired her work.

"What can I say, those boys are heathens," she quipped. "It's not my fault, they do what they like."

"Clearly they like sex," I laughed.

"Clearly."

We weren't allowed to stay long to admire the beautiful men snuggling into each other – completely unfair, but true – because the ship we needed to catch to our next destination was about to leave. Once we escaped _The Silver Serpent_, which was more than Harry had been able to do as yet, we sprinted along the dock looking rather out of place in our jeans compared to the heavy, multi-layered dresses all these 17th Century Tortuga whores wore. But it didn't matter no one could see us anyway.

We just made the ship we needed before they cast off from the wharf and into the rise and fall of the ocean. The spray of the salty water and the fresh, cool breeze was rather pleasant on my face, but I wasn't able to enjoy it for long. The ship sailed around the other side of the island and Lex directed me to one of the lifeboats attached to the side of the hull. We both got in and slowly lowered ourselves into the water using the ropes and pullies; we took turns rowing the small boat to the sandy shore not far up ahead. I had no idea where we were or how Lex knew where she was going; I just had to trust her. Although, technically these are her fics so I supposed she really _should_ know where she was going.

When we reached the shore she led me into a cave formed by an overhanging rock, it was dimly lit by small rays of sunlight that crept in through the darkness, but it was still hard to see. Luckily there were no rocks for me to trip on, just soft, fine sand beneath my feet. Up ahead I noticed more light streaming into the cave like it was some kind of tunnel that would lead us out the other side; no doubt into another story.

When I stepped back into the sunshine I saw that we were no longer on the beach and certainly not in Tortuga anymore. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," I commented, as I gazed over the thick, green grass that swished all the way down to the edge of a large lake, which had, amazingly, a house on it – not the grass, the lake.

"This is something you actually haven't read yet, and not just for the purposes of telling this story," Lex whispered to me, as though it were some secret I shouldn't even tell myself. "You actually haven't seen it yet."

"Obviously, I'd definitely remember being here," I replied, taking in the view once more; it was rather spectacular actually. "How did I know what it looked like if I've never been here?"

"Jedi mind trick, our psychic connection, I told you… take your pick," she quipped drily.

"Can I phone a friend instead?" I asked, not able to hold in my giggle. "Hey, is that Harry and Draco down there?" I pointed down to the shore where I saw a very handsome Draco standing by the water's edge apparently talking to Harry who was lying with his feet in the water … no, not feet…

"You aren't seeing things," Lex assured me as she noticed me squinting.

"You turned him into a fish!?" I exclaimed. My Harry? My poor, poor Harry. A fish? I mean does he even have his _bits _anymore? How can there be smut if he has no dick?

"A merman," she corrected me.

"Oh, right because that's _so_ much better," I scoffed before starting to walk towards them to get a better look.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so. I'm not finished yet," Lex chastised me. "I just wanted to tease you with it, so come along," she told me, dragging me towards a wooden board walk which led us out to the over-water bungalow and away from Merman Harry and his human love. "How about some fluff?"

"Aw, I love fluff," I sighed, instantly placated; Lex could be a bit of a sadist, but she was rather lovely to me so I didn't care. I pushed my worries about my aquatic Harry to the back of my mind; fluff always made me feel better.

We reached the entrance to the bungalow and without knocking Lex twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked, naturally, and we entered the extremely awesome house. Only, when I looked around I saw it didn't really look the way I expected it to; it sort of looked like Malfoy Manor. She led me down a corridor and into a small sitting room where Harry was fidgeting nervously in a firm looking armchair.

"Aw, I think I remember this part," I sighed romantically. "This is good."

Just like I remembered Draco came nervously in the room and shielded himself with a chair, standing behind it instead of sitting down. The two men exchanged some uncomfortable words as Draco prepared for the worst – rejection – it never came, and thank Digitallace for that. I would have cried.

My heart started to shiver with joy in my chest as I watched Harry playfully blame Draco for ruining his wedding, even after Draco reminded him he wasn't even present.

"You're always there. I can't stop thinking about you, Draco," Harry told him and I made an embarrassing cooing noise like a pigeon. "I couldn't marry Ginny when I think about you more than I think about her."

They joked with each other some more and then – the moment I was waiting for – Harry confessed his love to Draco – this time I managed to swallow the embarrassing coo since I was prepared for it – and pulled Draco into his arms, kissing him like he was his life's breath. Harry's hands moved all over Draco as though they couldn't decide which part of him they like best; his face, his hair, his waist. He pulled the beautiful blond in closer to him, eliminating all space between them. My brain turned to goo then, and my IQ decreased resembling something similar to a two year olds; _this _is what Drarry love does to me.

"That was so beautiful," I whispered reverently. "I love them together."

"Me too," Lex grinned. "Those two belong together, I'm surprised Jo Rowling didn't see it too."

"Yes, well we can't all be clever," I quipped and Lex just rolled her eyes at me. So many of my jokes were failing today, I must be losing my touch. Oh well.

"It's quite a life we have isn't it?" Lex remarked. "Bending two very hot guys to our every whim."

"Yes it is," I smiled contentedly.

"Come on," she instructed me again and I huffed. I'd been following her around _all_ day, I mean seriously _when _were we going to get something to eat? "I think we should make one last stop, just to tease the readers one more time."

"Okay, but only if we're allowed to stop into the Three Broomsticks for dinner on the way home," I negotiated.

"Done," she agreed. "Let's go."

We walked up the same corridor we had come down to find Harry and into the entrance lobby. Lex walked up to the fireplace and scooped up a handful of Floo powder before offering me the bowl to take my own. "Hogwarts, Potions Classroom," Lex announced before throwing down her Floo powder and being sucked up into the chimney.

I cringed. It looked like it hurt. I followed stepping into the grate and repeating Lex's words clearly, "Howarts, Potions Classroom." It actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I was thoroughly dizzy by the end of my journey – and sooty, yuck. I tried to brush the dark smudges off my clothes, but I suspect I only ended up rubbing them in. Lex offered me her hand to pull me off my arse which had cushioned my landing on the hard stone floor and I was soon on my feet again.

When I finally took the time to look around the room I swallowed a big gulp of air gasping in shock and nearly choked on it. "Holy crap," I exclaimed when I'd stopped coughing. Severus Snape was naked – again – and strapped to some kind of wooden torture device. He was spread-eagled like a Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man on a circular wheel, I looked at Lex who just shrugged at me and I decided not to ask.

We made our way out of the Potions room and down deeper into the dungeons until we arrived at a part of the dungeons that I knew hid Slytherin common room lay behind a stone wall. I looked at Lex with raised eyebrows silently asking her how she expected us to get in and she just smiled at me.

The next thing I knew a bright eyed, scruffy looking Harry flew past us sprinting like he was being chased by Lupin on a full moon. Recognition flooded me instantly and I knew where we were and what was about to happen.

"Leeeeex," I cooed in a low voice. "What are we doing _here_?"

"Just teasing our readers," she grinned wickedly.

This was _my _chapter; I wrote this.

I looked up to Harry who was pounding loudly on the wall where the Slytherin door was concealed; I could see a purple bruise blossoming on Harry's jaw and I winced, I didn't like doing that to him. The door slid open and Harry said, "I want to see Draco Malfoy."

"Just how much are you planning on teasing them?" I questioned her and she laughed.

"Well, that's up to you really, _you're_ writing this smutshot," she replied.

Oh yeah. I searched my brain to try and remember what exactly happened after this. The boy behind the door squeaked at Harry, and was obviously unsure about what to do; should he incur Harry Potter's anger for refusing him, or Draco Malfoy's for bothering him? Lucky for the boy he didn't have to decide. "What are you doing harassing my housemates, Potter?" Draco asked lightly coming up to greet Harry.

"I think that's about enough, don't you?" I announced, and the scene froze with the two boys staring at each other.

"Enough to get them curious, or maybe even salivating with need," she replied.

"Salivating? I don't know if I'd go that far, it's not like they were naked," I said skeptically.

"You never know, maybe Harry's arse is itchy and he's there to ask Draco to scratch it with his dick," she suggested, barely saying the whole sentence before doubling over with uncontrolled laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh with her, even at just the ridiculousness of her comment. "You're crazy," I replied, clutching my aching sides. "I'm hungry, Three Broomsticks, yes?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, okay," she nodded, and we both turned and began winding our way out of the Hogwarts Dungeons. As we did, I smiled and wondered what insane, hilarious, and smutty journeys Lex would take Harry and Draco on next, and I was so glad she let me come along with her.

* * *

Aren't we all just so lucky to have Digitallace? Share the love people, tell me how much you love her work!


End file.
